Edward's past
by sadanimelover
Summary: Because Edward doesn't really remember a large part of his past and doesn't tell Bella much about it, Bella decides to ask Carlisle. Bella finds out things about Edward she never expected of him.


**Dedicated to my friend who hates Edward and his behavior.**

We were sitting on the couch at my place. Edward played with my hair while I looked into his beautiful eyes. They were almost black again.

'You should go hunting.' I stated.

'Why go hunting when my prey is already near me, my love?' Edward joked.

'I'm serious Edward. Your eyes are nearly black, why don't you eat a deer or two?'

'Because I want to be with you, for some stupid reason.' He said while he dropped my hair.

'And I want to be with you. But than I'll have to know about you. Why don't you tell me something about your past? Your human past? You know everything about mine.' I wanted to know more about the one I love.

'Because I don't know. I do not remember a single thing.' he said harshly. He was hiding something for me. He had told me anything about his family and their pasts, why would he not tell me about his? The only one who told me something was Carlisle, and even that was just a summary of his last hours.

'Why are you hiding something?' I asked.

'I am not and you're right. I should go hunting, now.' he said. He stood up and kissed me tenderly. ' Alice will be here to check upon you. Be nice.' he said while he walked towards the door.

'I don't need a babysitter, I'm eighteen Edward.' I said while I sighted.

'I think you're pretty young, my dear.' Edward said while he opened the door.

'Vampireyears aren't fair!' I said while I tried to look sad.

'Oh, yes they do, don't be afraid my love you'll grow older.'

'You do mean vampireyears, don't you?' I asked. Edward was still trying to keep me human.

He shut the door.

'Stupid vampire.' I muttered.

'I heard that!' he said.

'I know!' I yelled back.

I heard him laugh and than there was nothing, he must have ran away.

I made dinner for Charlie, who arrived half an hour after Edward left.

While we were having dinner someone knocked on the door.

'I'll get it.' I said as I had almost finished eating.

Charlie muttered that that boy came around way to much. He still hadn't forgiven Edward for dragging me to Italy.

But behind the door was Alice, his sister, someone Charlie couldn't get enough of.

'Hi babysitter.' I whispered a little bit annoyed.

'Hey Bella!' She said happily as always.

'Is that you Alice?' Charlie asked, his gloomy mood disappeared as soon as it had came.

'Hello chief Swan.' Alice said while we walked into the kitchen.

'You may call me Charlie, you know that Alice.'

Alice laughed as she took a seat in one of the chairs.

Alice talked to Charlie while I cleaned up. As soon as I was done she asked: 'Can Bella sleep at my place tonight?'

Edward really shouldn't be so extremely protective. It just wasn't healthy.

'With Edward?' Charlie asked while I reddened.

'No, my brother is hiking with my other brother and sister. It will be Bella, my parents, Jasper and I.' Alice said.

'Guess that would be alright.' Charlie said. 'Since there's no school tomorrow.'

'Thank you Charlie!' Alice said while she hugged my dad.

I gave him a death look which he ignored or didn't see.

'Let's get your stuff, Bella.' Alice said while she'd already pushed me upstairs.

When we were upstairs and Alice was grabbing my stuff in no time I decided it was time to resist, stubborn as I was. I grabbed some of the clothes Alice had grabbed and put them back in the closet, at least I planned to.

'No you won't.' Alice said simply while she stood in front of me and grabbed the clothes.

'Stupid future seeing vampire.' I said.

Alice was done and she pushed me downstairs again, obviously annoyed with my even-slower-than-human pace.

'We will be off than.' Alice said.

I kissed my dad on his cheek. 'See you tomorrow.' I said.

We got into Edward's Volvo and drove to the most beautiful house in Forks.

'You may sleep in Edward's room.' Alice said.

I held a silent celebration within my mind. 'I can just sleep on the couch, or even better in my own bed! Edward shouldn't be so overprotective, I can get trough the night without being killed.' Although I would like to be in his room where his scent would surround me. I added silently.

'I'm sorry.' Alice said. 'It was my idea. I'll bring you back immediately.' she looked as if she was about to cry.

'No, Alice I want to sleep over at your place, please don't turn around! ' I said feeling guilty.

'Yay!' Alice said. Damn, do vampires always have to win?

When we were at the house, what was soon enough, Edward wasn't the only one who drove way to fast, we got out of the car and walked inside. Carlisle and Esmé were already waiting for us, beautiful and young as always.

'How are you doing, Bella?' Carlisle said to greet me.

'I was fine, until your daughter kidnapped me.' I said.

Carlisle and Esmé laughed.

'Like you actually mind that.' Jasper said while he appeared behind Carlisle.

'Actually I do.' I said while I turned to Alice, but she wasn't there anymore.

'She's upstairs, getting your stuff ready.' Jasper said.

'Let's go inside.' Carlisle said. We walked inside and I took a seat on the large white couch.

'Do you want something to drink?' Esmé asked.

'No thank you.' I said.

Jasper took a seat on the chair while Carlisle and Esmé walked away to do whatever they wanted. Alice put a DVD in the DVD-player and took a seat next to me.

'It's Alice in Wonderland!' she said enthusiastic. 'I haven't seen this one yet, it's from Tim Burton.'

We watched in silence and laughed at the Mad Hatter and the Red Queen with her enormous head. Somewhere in the movie Esmé gave me some popcorn, which I ate loudly. At the end of the movie Alice decided to make the costumes, because she found them extremely beautiful, and they were.

'Is it already time to go to bed for our little human?' Jasper joked.

'I don't think I have the right to decide this evening.' I sighted.

'No, you have not.' Alice laughed. 'Is there something you want to do Bella?' she asked.

She followed my stare to the piano.

'I have an idea,' she said. 'We'll hold a piano-match. Bella will be the judge. Esmé, Carlisle, you'll also be joining us.'

Carlisle and Esmé appeared in the door opening.

'Now, who's first?' Alice asked. 'Carlisle, why don't you go first?'

'That's alright.' Carlisle said while he walked to the piano. 'I'll be playing for you: Heaven's not enough.'

I watched as Carlisle put his fingers on the touchstones and began to play. It was so beautiful, it was light and dark and still so sympathetic. It felt like a cold night embracing you, trying to keep you warm. This song was made for Carlisle. When he finished I immediately wanted to hear him play it again, but it was time for someone else.

'I'll go now!' Alice interrupted the silence.

'That was just great Carlisle.' I said.

'It was my pleasure.' He said.

'Don't decide anything yet. I'll performing now.' Alice said while she took a seat. 'I'll bring you Summer.'

At first I didn't understand that it was the title of the song, but as soon as she began to play I knew. The song sounded so cute and warm, it was like walking in the woods with an elf. Like flying with a fairy. Like spending the night at a warm beach with Edward. It was such a sweet and nice song, just like Alice was, although I preferred Carlisle's play.

When Alice was done it was time for Jasper to play something.

'I'll play Bloody Tears.' He said and began to play immediately. The song was the completely opposite of Alice's. It was very dark, a real vampire piano play. It was astonishing, so beautiful. I could listen to this song for hours, never even thinking about listening to another. When he was done I looked a little bit sad, but that feeling disappeared when Jasper started playing with my emotions.

'You were awesome, Jasper.'

'I thank you.' Jasper replied.

'Esmé, it's your turn.' I said, but I already knew that Jasper was going to win this.

'Thank you Isabella, I'll be playing Moonlight.'

She began to play and the whole room was immediately filled with the most beautiful sounds. It was so cute and full of love. Beautiful and I just couldn't find the right words. I felt a tear stream down my cheek. Alice and Carlisle came to me and rubbed my back. Esmé was about to stop when Jasper said: 'Continue playing, she loves it.'

And so she did. Carlisle got me some tissues while Alice grinned at me. When Esmé finished I gave a small applause.

'You are all great players, but the one who wins this competition is Esmé. She makes notes come alive. I really love your playing.' I said.

'Thank you Bella.' Esmé said while she gave me a small hug. She went to stand next to Carlisle who kissed her softly.

'That's my wife.' he said proudly.

'It's ten o' clock, time for Bella to take a bath.' Alice chirped. Alice prepared a bath with way to much bubbles and handed me my pajamas, slippers and a towel. When she left I took a bath, I washed myself and relaxed completely, till after half an hour someone knocked on the door.

'Bella, why are you so slow? Come on, I want to do your hair!' Alice said.

I sighted as I dried myself with the towel and then dressed.

Alice came in just after I had done the last button of my shirt.

She put me in a chair and did my hair and my nails. The nail polish was a beautiful old-fashioned red, one Edward would love. Alice made little curls in the end of my hair, I decided to ask her.

'Alice, what happened in Edward's human past?' I asked.

Alice stiffened, like she saw something happening in the future. 'It's not my story to tell and besides, I don't know much from Edwards past because it is strictly forbidden to talk about it. If you do Edward will rip your head off.'

I sighted and Alice gave me a small smile. 'Look at how beautiful you are!' Alice said while she turned me to the mirror.

And again I was astonished, every top model would love to have someone like Alice to do their hair.

'You aren't saying anything. Do you think it's ugly?' she asked.

'Of course not Alice! You're the best!' I said while I gave her a small hug.

She hugged me back. 'Thank you Bella-Barbie.'

We both smiled and went outside. Alice brought my clothes to Edward's room and we walked to the living room.

Carlisle and Esmé were sitting on the couch, watching the news while Jasper played some lame war-game on the computer.

'You look beautiful, Bella.' Esmé said.

Carlisle and Jasper nodded.

'Thank you.' I said shyly. 'Carlisle, I would like to talk to you, please.'

'Of course Bella, what is it?' he asked.

'Can I talk to you, alone?' I asked while looking at the other family members.

Alice, who already new what was going to happen, dragged Esmé and Jasper outside. Then we were alone.

'What do you want to know, my daughter?'

I smiled, I loved to be part of this family.

'Please Carlisle, will you tell my about Edward's human past? I know it's not your story to tell, but I want to know. He won't tell me and keeps it a secret. Please Carlisle?' I begged.

'Guess I will have to deal with my son's anger than.' the doctor sighted. 'You know that I found him when he was dying, almost killed by the Spanish influenza. Take a seat.' He said.

I sat down on the couch and waited.

'When the Spanish flu broke out everything was closed. Schools and zoos, everything. Edward wasn't a normal child. He lived in a mental institution.'

My eyes widened and Carlisle waited before he continued.

'It wasn't because he did understand what people really thought, but because of something else. He was obsessed with mine, just like some little kids who think everything they see is theirs. If he got something he would make sure nobody laid a hand on it, only his mother could. He has also bitten and scratched some people for the fact that they tried to touch his stuff. As a child he never had any friends and he was taken into the institution when he became eleven. At first he couldn't handle it. He had nothing but a picture of his parents, which he protected with his life. He told me he tried to break out a few times, but he couldn't. But the institution finally began to work, he was turning into a nice guy, someone who could share. But in the depths of his heart he still didn't like the fact people touching his most precious stuff, like the picture of his parents. When the Spanish flu broke out the institution was closed and the people were sent home, he was now sixteen, almost seventeen. His father died soon and he was left with his mother. He and his mother worked hard. He loved his mother but he was able to let her go when she went into the hospital. Edward came in not much later. I took care of them and later on changed Edward into a vampire.' Carlisle looked at me, to see how I took the story. I was shocked, but I could understand, actually, it was kind of logical.

'Oh, now I understand why Edward doesn't want me to be near Jacob, or any other boy.'

'Because you're his precious treasure.' Carlisle said.

I nodded 'Thank you.'

Alice, Esmé and Jasper came back later. I was sitting on the couch, almost falling asleep.

'I think it's time to put her in bed.' Esmé said.

I felt hard and cold hands lift me up. I opened my eyes to see Alice.

'Good morning sleepy.' she said while she carried me upstairs. 'Close your eyes.' I did.

'You can open them' she said two seconds later. I was lying in a bed in Edwards room. The bed was very soft, just like the pillows and sheets.

'Thank you Alice.' I said, my voice very soft.

'When you wake up I will have a nice Alice in Wonderland dress for you.' she whispered while she left the room silently. I fell asleep immediately, dreaming about human Edward. I woke up when someone cursed in my ear.

The first thing I saw was my beautiful boyfriend and hugged him.

'Your back.' I whispered.

That was when I saw the angry look on his face.

'What's wrong?'

'You found out, didn't you?' he asked.

'About what?' I said still sleepy.

'About my past, you said 'mental institution' and 'obsessive' in your sleep.' he said silently.

I took a seat. 'I did, so what?'

'Do you hate me?' he asked.

'No of course not!' I said while I hugged him again. 'Would I put my life in danger for someone I hate? Would I give up my soul for someone I hate? I love you Edward, whatever might has happened in the past.'

I kissed him and he kissed back carefully.

'Don't you hate me because of my … behavior?' he asked.

'No Edward. I actually think it's kind of cute, except when I want to go to Jacob.'

'But he's dangerous.' Edward stated.

'Is he dangerous because he could hurt me in his werewolf-form or is he because he might love, he might possess me?'

He growled.

'I will never ever love Jacob more than I love you. I'll teach you to be less possessive, if you will still love me after that.'

'How can I ever stop loving you, my love?' He asked.

'You said 'my'.' I said with a little smile on my face.

He crawled on me, his weight being held up by his arms. He kissed me and I kissed back eagerly, till he had to stop.

'You're so mean, Bella.'

'You're so possessive, Edward.'

He grinned and kissed me again. This time I didn't kiss back.

'What's wrong, one I love?'

'You learn fast.' I said while I kissed him.

'I have a good teacher.' He said between his kisses.

Than he pushed me away. 'I can't handle much more. Sorry.' He said with a grin on his handsome face, than it turned serious again.

'Isabella Swan, I know I'm going to be possessive again, but I have to ask you something. Would like to marry me and be mine forever?' He went on one knee and handed me a beautiful ring. I had my doubts about marriage, but this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

'I'll be yours forever.' I answered happily.

He put the ring around my finger, now he was my fiancée.

**- the end - **

**I do not own:**

**Alice in Wonderland- Tim Burton**

**Heaven's not enough – Wolf's rain**

**Summer – Joe Hisaishi**

**Bloody Tears – Castlevania**

**Moonlight - Yiruma**

**My personal opinion: I think it's cute as boys are possessive and overprotective****, but they should be able to let go.**


End file.
